This invention relates to screened electrical connectors fitted with surge arrestors.
Multi-contact electrical connectors are well known for making electrical connections between items of communication, control or computer systems via multi-core cables. One such connector is described in British Patent Application No. 2,193,390. Typically connections are made by a cable carrying a plug-in, male or female, connector at each end which mates with a complementary connector attached to an outer surface of an equipment case. The types of equipment these connections are used for are often susceptible to damage caused by surge voltages induced by lightning strikes and various electrical fault conditions. The connector described in the above-mentioned application makes no provision for surge protection.